Hijacker
Scorpion Cell |role = Vehicle theft |useguns = * Crowbar * Makeup kit |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 125 |armortype = Basic |speed = 7 |sight = 8 |cost = $800 |time = 0:19 (base 0:29) |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Epsilon Barracks |req = Chemplug |ability = * Can disguise as enemy infantry ** Has a cooldown of 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) * Hijack enemy vehicles |notes = Uncrushable by normal vehicles |artist = Lord Kal |actor = Stig "DragonNOR" Sydtangen |infantry = 1 }} Hijackers are daring individuals employed by the Scorpion Cell, whose primary role is to steal enemy vehicles. To do this, they can disguise themselves as almost any enemy infantry. Official description The Scorpion Cell is the Epsilon sub-faction that got the short end of the stick when it came to getting new advanced technologies. This has lead to some soldiers being trained and specialized in the art of hot wiring empty vehicles and capturing manned enemy vehicles on the field in order to bolster the Cell's numbers. The Hijacker is capable of capturing almost any manned vehicle. In order to get close enough, he is able to disguise as enemy infantry as well. He is also skilled enough to avoid getting crushed. Combined with the Shadow Ring, he can become an unexpected game changer.Epsilon Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The function of Hijacker is to steal enemy vehicles. Unlike the Morales' depiloting, even tier 3 vehicles can be hijacked by Hijackers. For Scorpion Cell, which lacks the anti-armor vehicles, is a make-up due to they can take the enemy's advanced vehicles as their own (although not applicable to epic units). In addition, there is an advanced tactic about Hijacker: the proselytes can disguise them as other Epsilon infantry (such as Archer), then mix into their own infantry squad, and hijack enemy vehicles when another infantry is in battle. Appearances Act One * Hijackers first appear at the beginning of Warranty Void, where six Hijackers are given to the player, with the purpose of hijacking the six Qilin Tanks in a motor pool nearby. Act Two * In Lizard Brain, player can train Hijacker if the Pandora Hub with Chemplug has been recaptured. * In Machinehead, along with 2 Infiltrators, 2 Hijackers will be sent after the Epsilon strike force has encountered Chinese defenses under an Iron Curtain effect. They need to infiltrate Chinese Tesla Reactors in order to disable the Iron Curtain. * Hijackers also appear in the Covert Ops mission Blood Rage as reinforcements. * Hijackers are among the enemy troops in Meltdown; however, they can only hijack non-Epsilon vehicles. * In the Covert Ops mission Dawnbreaker, after the player have regained the Apocalypse Tank blueprint, 8 Hijackers can be found at the southeastern part of the map, near the Soviet outpost. Assessment Behind the scenes * In 3.0 the Hijacker belongs to the Latin Confederation. * The original sprite of the Hijacker is a public asset that can be used by other modders. The link can be found here(named Pilot). Trivia * The Hijacker is conceptually similar to the GLA unit of the same name in Generals. * Probably due to negligence, Hijacker currently does not have death voice. See also * Arsonist References zh:劫持者 Category:Infantry Category:Epsilon Army Category:Scorpion Cell